There exist two defects in the existing technical solution of the electric glider: one is that a big noise would be generated by transmission of the deceleration box during rocking, and the other is that the swing is not smooth which makes people feel uncomfortable. The above defects lead to no electric glider for adults available on the market. Even the electric glider, swing and rocking chair for babies which are driven by a motor-deceleration box have similar problems. However, the product for babies has a relative lower power, thus the defects are less obvious.